Electrical connectors are widely used in various computer systems, mobile phones or other electronic system for forming electrical connection between two separate electrical interfaces, such as between an electronic component and a circuit board, between a circuit board and another circuit board, between an integrated circuit and a circuit board, or between two electronic components.